


Life Is Set

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Graduation, M/M, One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation day is anything but fun for Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Set

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote( that's a lie. I've written loads before this one. This is just the first one that I ever posted) so its going to suck. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. It is pure fluff I know. Enjoy it anyways...or not. Feedback is very much loved!

Graduation day is a bitch. With all the hustle and bustle of getting ready and taking millions of pictures, the most important thing was forgotten; the fact that I have to be at the school early. With my mom and dad rushing to get ready and trying to get my little brother in the car my best friend and neighbor frank offered to give a ride in his car. My parents had not even noticed I was about to leave without them until I shouted to my dad that I was going.

So frank and I are off to go to the graduation ceremony. The school is normally only five minutes away but today the world hates us so every light was red for at least seven minuets each. When we finally got to the school, we were late, everyone had already taken their seats, and the dean was speaking.

Since Frank's last name is Iero he had to sit at the way front and where as my name is Way I had too sit at the way back so in no way were we close to each other like we wanted to be. Damn alphabetical order. Since I wanted to make this a very memorable day for him, I shouted the most embarrassing thing I could thin of on short notice when they called his name.

"Whoa! Frankie shake that ass!" I had no shame in saying it and neither did frank when he actually shook his ass when he walked off the stage. In return for my outburst, Frank said something of his own.

"Yeah, Gee baby! Rock them hips!" Everyone in the crowd thought we were crazy by this point but hey, who cares, it was funny.

When everyone was called up and the dean gave one more boring speech we all threw our hats in the air, yelling random things. I quickly found frank in the mass of people hugging and congratulating, some were even crying. I swooped frank up into my arms and gave him a big, wet kiss, not caring if anyone saw. I set him down and just smiled at him, he smiled back, and I kissed him again, with a little more finesse this time. From this moment on with Frank in my arms, my life is set.


End file.
